The present invention relates generally to a mailer assembly and method, and more particularly to a unique mailable assembly with informational appendages.
Envelopes and other containers for transmitting written messages, documents and various other items are conventionally known. Various modifications of these devices have been developed to make them easier and more convenient to use, such as reply envelopes included with the original package, or to make them aesthetically pleasing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,211 discloses a videotape cassette storage container having a photograph mat, comprised of a conventional videotape cassette container with a decorative, larger cover mounted on top, where the cover exceeds the container. The photograph mat is used to display a photograph that is relevant to the stored videotape. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,030 entitled xe2x80x9cCombination Envelope and Display Devicexe2x80x9d describes an envelope comprised of a removable address panel used to produce a window with a surrounding frame for easily exposing the contents of the envelope. The address panel has adhesive on the back and a protective liner and/or paper, which is peeled off the panel to attach it to the envelope. The recipient can then remove the address label upon receipt of the envelope, thereby exposing the envelope contents for display.
One limitation shared by conventional mailable packages is that the package itself is rarely, if ever, used to communicate or assist in communicating a message to the recipient other than by printing words a design or a picture directly on the mailer.
Briefly summarized, the present invention is an improved mailer consisting of a graphical sub-assembly having at least two faces, a rear sub-assembly bonded to a first face of the graphical sub-assembly, and a front sub-assembly bonded to a second face of the graphical sub-assembly. In the preferred embodiment, at least a portion of the graphical sub-assembly protrudes from the front or rear sub-assembly. Each of the sub-assemblies may have varied physical and informational content complexity. Sandwiched between two semi-rigid (stabilizer) layers is a flexible sheet material core that protrudes beyond the physical dimensions of the two stabilizing layers in such a way that aspects of all three layers are visible from various vantage points when the object is viewed.
Visually the surface of each layer may function as a carrier of information through various imaging techniques. The bounding shape of each layer may also visually describe or assist in describing a sign, symbol, picture or decorative design. In fact, the whole item may be designed to represent a sign, symbol, picture, or decorative design.
Physically each of the three sub-assemblies may have an independent carrier function. When the invention is fully assembled the three sub-assemblies may also perform an integrated physical carrier function for various analog and/or digital information or media.
The various features and characteristics of the present invention will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the following description wherein like referenced numerals represent like parts.